Due to lack of exercise and other poor health practices, the musculo-skeletal systems of many adults in the US are degenerating on a premature basis. This degeneration includes disc injuries, such as bulging, herniations and degenerations. Much of this is due to the compression that is caused by excessive sitting and reduced joint mobility. Not surprisingly, the demographic that suffers most from premature degeneration is the group aged 50 and over. Part of this premature degeneration complex includes a loss of stability and balance.
Bicycles and tricycles have been around for well over a century. While there are a wide variety of tricycle velocipedes in class 280 of the US patent classification, there are a much smaller number of human-powered, non-motorized tricycles in which the two wheels are in the front rather than the rear, which are included in an information disclosure being filed with this application. However, as among the limited number of non-motorized tricycles with two wheels in front, there do not appear to be any which are seatless, and which, by design, force the rider into a substantially upright, standing position when said apparatus is at rest and in motion. Such an upright posture is highly beneficial, both chiropractically and ergonomically.
One tricycle of interest included in the information disclosure is reviewed at http://www.treehugger.com/files/2010/01/streetstrider-cross-country-skiing-on-stand-up-trike-video.php. This, however, is an elliptical machine in which the user leans to steer the tricycle, and in which the handles for each hand are separate, relatively moving handles. What is needed, in contrast, is an ergonomically designed tricycle with traditional steering design and unitary, integrated handlebar that acts, in essence, to provide a more stable extension of the bicycle/tricycle experience which is not steered by leaning but rather by simply turning the handlebars and thus the front wheels.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a mobile exercise tricycle which provides a concentrated cycling workout that accentuates leg and core strength without the crutch of being able to sit down, and which forces the rider to maintain an upright posture throughout the cycling exercise. This would enable a healthy, ergonomic workout to occur in a relatively short period of time, without compression of the spine.
It is further desirable to provide a workout similar to that of a stationary exercise machine, but with a mobile device that allows outdoor exercise at the same time as it provides the enjoyment and varied scenic views of a mobile cycle ride.
It is further desirable to provide a wide front wheel base to ensure a high level of stability for the unstable rider, to provide a safe riding and workout experience.
It is further desirable to provide a velocipede device which does not require a running start in order for the user to mount the device, and/or which does not require the user to dismount the device while it is still in motion, with the falling and other dangers that entails especially for less-athletic users. This would enable safer mounting and dismounting for riders who may not be able to physically manage the running starts and moving stops of a bicycle.
It is further desirable to provide a velocipede with suitable shock absorption to provide a smoother ride, thereby reducing the adverse effects that the shock of a bumpier ride would have on the rider's spinal column.
It is further desirable to provide an exercise tricycle which readily compacts for transport and storage.